User blog:Mystic Prophet/Sizyx's Grief
Her eyes looked at him with pure disdain and loathing, transforming the natural beauty of her face into something cruel and monstrous. His hands twitched as he struggled to do what he knew had to be done. But even as logic told him that this abomination must be put down, his heart ached for the kind hearted princess he once knew. That strong young woman who had shown such compassion for her subjects. Surely there was still a piece of her still in there. Yes, he could still save her. He had to. Sizyx offered a silent prayer to the almighty, and drew upon every healing magic he knew, but as he reached towards the princess a searing pain shot through his body. She sneered at him. "Oh my dear Sizyx. Are you trying to cure me?" The Princess laughed, and the sadistic glee it exposed scorched his soul. "You never did understand me. You think I enjoyed catering to those groveling peasants, or my self righteous father? And then there was you. With your white knight complex and your sad romantic fantasies. I never loved you Sizyx. You were simply a useful tool. I humored you, because I saw the power you wielded. But even you were a failure. The little Daemonic couldn't even save the poor helpless princess." Sizyx tried to reach out to her, but found himself paralyzed. He spoke through cracked lips "Rebecca, I'm sorry. I..." He was interupted by cold slimy spittle landing on his face. "You're pathetic Sizyx." Rebecca spat. "Always trying to find powerless people to save, but now that I hold all the power I could want, you can't accept it. What is it with you anyway? Did you think that if you saved me enough times, I'd spread my legs for you?" "No, Rebecca" Sizyx began, "I never..." "You never what, Sizyx?" The Princess Mocked. "I know you've fantasized about me. I suppose you're right though. You were too pathetic to ever take what you wanted, but I grow tired of this talk. I thank you for killing Diablo for me, It's made my plans much easier, but I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness. So if you truly love me like you say, kill yourself." Sizyx's eyes began to water. How had it come to this? But before he could ponder further, he felt his arms begin to move on their own. His hands grasped the Daemonic Sword and began to turn it towards himself. She was right, he was pathetic. He had a chance to end this, but his hesitation had lost him the chance. By trying to save Rebecca, he had doomed them all. He had failed the citizens who would suffer under her rule, and he had failed the Daemonic race by causing the end of their line. But mostly he had failed Rebecca. The old Rebecca he knew and loved wouldn't have wanted this. She had only wanted her people to be happy. As he resigned himself to his fate, a single tear fell from his cheek, imbued with all his love and sadness. As it struck the ground a blinding flash lit up the temple of the one and the spell upon him was broken. "Goodbye Rebecca" he whispered, as he plunged the Daemonic Sword through her chest. -To be Continued. Category:Blog posts